Apocalipsis gem
by kasandra.diazaguiniga
Summary: Un virus azota Beach city... "A los humanos les afecta en el sistema nervioso central a las gemas no...y cuando llegue a afectarle a una gema estoy segura de que la humanidad caerá" (Primera historia solo den comentarios útiles)
1. Connie

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

Connie se levantó debido a la alarma de su reloj, al ver la hora noto que eran las tres de la madrugada...

-Umm?Ojala mamá y papá ya se hayan levantado...-Menciona la joven recordando que le habían prometido llevarla a Beach city durante una semana.

Connie baja de su habitación y busca algo de comer en el refrigerador cuando de repente la interrumpe un ruido extraño que provenía de la habitación de sus padres.

-Papá?Mamá?-Pregunta acercándose a la habitación, con cada paso que daba se notaban más ruidos que Connie identifico como gruñidos y mordisqueos.

-Urgg...-La morena se armó de valor y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena que cambiaría su vida...

Su madre se estaba comiendo el estómago y tripas de su padre!Connie reprimió las ganas de vomitar por el fétido olor y también reprimió sus lágrimas al notar que su madre no era la de siempre al igual que su papá... ERAN ZOMBIS!Esta retrocedió y salió haciendo el menor ruido posible, se fue a su cuarto donde estaba su mochila escolar y vacía sus útiles, ella sabía que tenía que abandonar ese lugar lo antes posible e ir hacia Beach city donde estaba segura le darían asilo y las gems protegerían la ciudad.

-Rápido...rápido...-Susurro para sí misma agarrando varias latas y botellas de agua, también cereales y alimentos de largo duramento.

Después de ello paso por la salida que daba a la sala cuando de repente choca con el teléfono de la pared y un mensaje pregrabado suena...

-Connie, Connie!-ella reconoce la voz de Steven en el mensaje-Algo raro está pasando!La gente se intenta comer a otra y las gems no están!Estoy encerrado en el templo...AYU...BEEEEEEEP-El mensaje paro y unos gruñidos empezaron a sonar en la casa y se acercaban a Connie rápidamente, esta con pánico sale encontrándose con otros 2 zombis en la calle.

-Qué hago!?Qué hago!?Que hago!?-Se Pregunta a si misma con los ojos llorosos y de repente recuerda-La espada que perla me regalo!-Se dirige a unos arbustos y de allí saca una espada de metal.

Un zombi se acerca a ella y esta con mucha frustración por lo que le paso a sus padres y le podría estar pasando a Steven clavo en el estómago del zombi pero este seguía vivo...Una frase que su mamá le había dicho una vez le llego a su cabeza.

"La fuente de vida de todo ser vivo es el cerebro, sin él no podrías moverte y tus órganos no funcionarían"

Ante estas palabras Connie saco la espada y se la clavó en la cabeza al zombi y lanzo con su poca fuerza el cuerpo hacia su madre quien había salido y corriendo se dirigía a ella.

-M..Mamá-Susurro al borde de la ira Connie y sin previo aviso le clavo su espada en el ojo el cuerpo se dejó de mover, luego de eso ve que los dos zombis que faltaban tenían los pies rotos, con algo de desánimo mato al zombi y se acercó al otro el cual era su padre.

-Lo siento...ojala puedan descansar en paz...-Y con estas palabras uso su espada...Ahora solo quedaba ir a Beach city y ver si habían sobrevivientes o si siquiera Steven seguía vivo.


	2. Peedee

Peedee estaba en posición fetal sollozando dentro de un ducto de ventilación,afuera en el puesto de papitas se hallaban los restos de su padre siendo tragados por los zombies.

-Papá, papá...-Repetía meneándose como una cuna en un intento de tranquilizarse, no podía creer lo que pasaba y pensar que en la mañana todo era normal...

 _Flashback_ _..._

Peedee se levantó tenía que abrir el puesto,fue se peino y cambio la pijama de ositos que usaba(Me lo imaginó mas kawai así xD)llego a la cocina y su papá ya estaba preparado pero Ronaldo... Beto a saber donde estaba.

-Vamos Peedee!tenemos que apurarnos es tarde!-Y ante estas palabras Peedee corrió hacia afuera.

-Wow...esta nublado-Menciona su padre y lo levanta llevándolo en su espalda.

-Papá... Puedo caminar por mi mismo-Dice avergonzado el cabeza de papás fritas.

-Si pero tenemos que pasar algo de tiempo padre e hijo no?-Uy si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría habría aprovechado cada segundo de su existencia en pasar tiempo con el.

-Uugh...-Se oyó un gruñido gutural,Fryman bajo a su hijo de su espalda y se volteo mirando a un zombie el cual era el señor sonrisas.

-Peedee,hijo quedare aquí...-Dijo mirando preocupado al señor sonrisas-Amigo estas bien?-Pregunta acercándose a el...Que error el zombie volteo y lanzo un grito del mismo demonio logrando llamar la atención de mas zombies los cuales se fueron hacia el grito.

-P..Papá!-Grita Peedee con un montón de temor y su papá retrocede levanta al chico y entran corriendo al puesto.

-Peedee, escuchame-Dice Fryman viendo como varios zombies se acercaban e intentaban romper las ventanas-Métete en ese ducto y escapa...-ordena el adulto,Peedee niega con la cabeza.

-No!no te dejare solo!-

-Tienes que hacerlo!acabo de ver a dos tipos comiéndose un cuerpo!-Peedee reprimió las lágrimas y asintió,varios brazos se asomaron por la ventana ya rota.

-Por favor cuídate hijo...y ten siempre en mente que siempre estuve orgulloso de ti,aunque no hubieras intentado madurar lo estaría...-Y ante estas palabras abrió la entrada al ducto y Peedee se metió.

-VENGAN POR MI SACOS DE CARNE PUTREFACTA!-Después de decir esto salió por la puerta y tacleo a cuantos zombies pudo alejándose los mas que pudo...

 _"_ _Hasta_ _que_ _un_ _zombie_ _lo_ _tumbo_ _y_ _varios_ _gritos_ _se_ _oyeron_ _ante_ _los_ _oídos_ _de_ _Peedee_ _"_

 _Fin_ _de_ _flashback_ _..._

-Hola?-Oyó una voz que para Peedee le sonó a esperanza y se asomo encontrándose con Connie quien agarro un trapo de allí y limpió su espada manchada de sangre seca.

-CONNIE!-Grito el chico y Connie por el grito se puso en guardia-Acá en el ducto!-Connie volteo y encontró a Peedee.

-Peedee!-Abrió el dictó y el chico salió disparado de el.

-Gracias Connie! Gracias por venir!mi papá...-Connie lo interrumpió y apuntó a la calle donde estaba el gorro de su padre.

-Tranquilo yo también estoy igual...-Le da unas palmadas en la espalda al ver que este estaba a punto de llorar-Es mas mi madre se comió a mi padre y al final tuve que acabar con ellos...-Mientras Connie seguía hablando una sombra emergió detrás de ella.

-CONNIE!CUIDADO!-Por instinto Peedee agarro la espada de Connie y se la clava en la cabeza.

-Papá...-Peedee retrocede mirando el cuerpo(o lo que quedaba)de su padre-Lo...lo mate-Se mira las manos con algo de sangre putrefacta.

Connie miro con sorpresa a Peedee-Desde cuando tiene tan buenos reflejos?-Pensó y luego se sacudió la cabeza al notar que Peedee parecía que iba a perder la cordura-Lo liberaste...-

-He?-Volteó Peedee

-Lo has liberado!no tendrá que sufrir y podrá descansar en paz!-Connie se puso nerviosa,no sabia si eso era verdad pero con tal de tranquilizarlo...

-Eso esperó...-Dice recuperando su cordura.

-Ven tienes hambre?-Pregunta Connie lanzándole una lata de frutas en almíbar.

-Si,gracias...por venir.-Connie sonrió

-No es nada ahora es tomarlo todo o quédate con nada...-

 _Y_ _era_ _verdad_ _..._


	3. Lars y Sadie

-CORRE!-Grito una chica bajita agarrando a otro chico mas alto de la mano y derrapando en un callejón.

-Sadie que haremos?-Pregunta el mas alto que todos conocían como Lars.

-Lo que nos encargo Sour buscar sobrevivientes y llevarlos al faro...-Responde Sadie recordándole a Lars que Sour les había pedido que buscaran comida,sobrevivientes entre otras cosas.

-Pero por ahora...-Saca la parte superior de un cartel de alto que había conseguido antes cuando buscaron entre unos carros estrellados.

Rompe la ventana de un local y entra allí suben por unas escaleras al techo y cierra la compuerta de allí,desde abajo varios zombies avanzaban de manera normal al perder a sus presas.

-Como sabias de esa entrada?-Pregunta Lars extrañado porque últimamente (desde que empezó esto claro)Sadie sabía hacia donde huir en caso de que zombies los persiguieran.

-Créeme...No he trabajado solo en la gran rosquilla-Le guiña el ojo y Lars desvía la mirada algo sonrojado(Muy bien Lars ella te atrae cuando ya están a peligro de morir,muy normal xD)

-Ahora veamos...-Saca un mapa y Lars saca un plumón.-Ya revisamos aquí, aquí y aquí...-Agarra el plumon y rodea media ciudad playa.

-No venimos aquí porque quien sabe si esto afecte a Steven y sus amigas-Lars saca un plumón rojo y rodea la casa de las gems.

-Nos falta el puesto en donde trabajaba Ronaldo,la casa del alcalde,el lugar donde Sour hacia fiestas yyyyy ya...-Lars marca esos lugares.

-Entonces a donde nos dirigimos?-Pregunta el orejas de dona.

-Hacia donde trabajaba Ronaldo es el lugar mas cercano de aquí...-Lars mira alrededor.

-Algun plan para salir de aqui?-

-De hecho si...quitate la camisa...-Dice con un leve sonrojo y Lars le da una mirada picara.

-Mira se que soy sexy y todo pero...-

-No de esa manera estupido!-le da un golpe en el brazo y el otro rie.

-Observa,allá un poste se calló y los cables quedaron inclinados y estan en perfecto estado,los podemos usar para bajar solo cuelgate de tu camiseta y baja-Sadie saca una camiseta de su mochila.

-A la una...-Cuenta Sadie

-A las dos...-Cuenta Lars

-A las tres!-Gritan los dos y Lars se avienta seguido por Sadie quien al llegar al suelo corre antes de que los zombies los detecten.

-Vamos,vamos, vamos que el mundo necesita de nosotros-

-No exageres Sadie,luego tendremos que irnos lejos de aquí...no tenemos proviciones suficientes...-Sadie suspira.

-Creo que tienes razon-Aceleran el paso y llegan al puesto de los Fryman.-Lars preparare quien sabe que encontremos aquí...-

Lars asiente y saca un bate,los dos entran con cuidado y rebuscan entre las mesas sin éxito.

-No hay nada...vayamos a la cocina a la de ya y vámonos esta atardeciendo-Lars apunta a la ventana.-Y luego esos malnacidos se ponen peor de noche.-

Los dos entran y se encuentran con una mochila y una espada,los dos se acercan pero cuando están a punto de agarrarlos...

-Zzzzzz-Se oyen ronquidos,estos se ponen en guardia y buscan el origen el cual era un ducto de ventilación.

-Revisamos?-

-Revisamos-Afirma Sadie y abren la reja de la ventilación encontrandose con una escena muy curiosa,Connie y Peedee estaban dormidos allí abrazados,parecía que tenian pesadillas.

-Lars...estas viendo lo mismo que yo?-El chico asiente y mete la mano al ducto jalando el traje de Connie,Ella se despierta y empieza a forcejear y gritar despertando a Peedee en el acto el cual se pone a llorar.

Lars logra a sacar a Connie quien le da una patada en la entrepierna y este por el dolor se tira al suelo.

-Auch...hija de frutita-Dice forzosamente.

-Connie!calmate somos Sadie y Lars!-Retrocede al ver que esta agarraba la espada y la apuntaba en la nariz.

-Segura?no seran...ZOMBIES MUTANTES QUE PUEDEN TRANSFORMARSE!?-Grita Peedee asomandose.

-Acaso te estas escuchando?pareces tu hermano!-

Peedee abre los ojos-Connie...baja la guardia-Connie asiente y guarda su espada.-De veras son sobrevivientes?-

-Bueno no los hemos tragado o si?-

-GRACIAS A DIOS!-Se lanza a Sadie y la abraza.-No podiamos salir!Había muchos zombies a los alrededores!-

-Si...no podiamos ir a donde las gems...-Dice esta vez Connie quitándole la mochila a Lars y sacando mas frutas en almíbar.-Que horas son?-

-Ni idea Sour y Ronaldo tienen relojes,sólo sabemos que va a anochecer-

-AÚN HAY MAS SOBREVIVIENTES!?-Gritaron los mas jovenes.

Y Lars se seguía retorciendo en el suelo... _xD_

-Uppsss..me olvide de este-Lars es agarrado por Connie y esta lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Ouch...Desde cuando la novia de Steven golpea tan fuerte?-

-Desde que perla me entreno-

-Okey,ya tiene sentido el porque te veíamos tan seguido-Dice Sadie.-nos dan un poco?-Apunta la lata.-No hemos desayunado,ni almorzado por venir a buscar que encontrábamos...-

-Qué prefieren, Fruta,Verdura o Frijol?también tengo un poco de jamón enlatado..-Saca las latas mencionadas y Sadie agarra las primeras dos,Lars agarra las otras.

-Creo que tengo una cu...!?- Peedee les iba a ofrecer una cuchara pero Sadie ya se había comido las dos latas y Lars se estaba ahogando.

-Cuidado!-Recrimina Connie a los dos y le da agua a Lars para que pase la comida.

-Entonces...nos llevan?-Pregunta Peedee y los mayores asienten,dejando las latas allí y recogiendo sus cosas...una larga caminata les esperaba...

 ___ _Fin_ _de_ _capítulo_ ___


End file.
